Lara Croft Meets The Scoobies
by phangirrl2005
Summary: I'm replacing my first one with this..I don't know if I'm gonna finish it though


*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~* Some people think that living in Europe is exotic. To some it is. But to a seventeen year-old girl, it is anything but. I grew up in a huge palace like house in West London. It was left to me by my adopted father who dissapeared and was declared dead when I was 10. He wanted his servants to get guardianship of me. They were aloud and I've been living with the every since.  
  
I didn't even know that I was adopted until he dissapeared and the maid explained it to me. My father was an archeoligist to the public but truthfully he is what you could call a Tomb Raider. He taught me all that I know about histories mysteries and archeology.  
  
I am very adept in reading and writing Greek, Egyptian, French, and about a million other languages. My name is Lara Marie Croft. Ha! Ha! I know it's a game it was based on me.But let's just keep that between us.  
  
It was very recently that I discovered the truth about my true abilities. I have the strength of maybe 30 grown men. I have excellent hearing and vision and very quick refelxes. I've been training almost constantly to become a Tomb Raider like the man who was my father the first 10 years of my life.  
  
To be one you'd need to learn how to use tons of technilogical stuff like computers and being able to know how to use any and every gun you come in contact with. I have about somewhere around maybe 10,000 all varying in size and type.  
  
I also have a massive collection of cars from SUVs to 4X4s to Jeeps to Ferrari's, Porsches,Lamburgini's,DeLorian's and a classic black decked out rare #10. And quite a few motorcycles.  
  
The house itself has maybe 100 rooms I think. Their may be some hidden rooms in a house this size. It has maybe 6 different wings and I've only seen 4. One is an in-home Egyptian-like tomb with and Egyptian artifact that you must get but you must fight whatever boobie-trap that is set up.  
  
One day the nurse maid ,that watched me and took care of whenever I couldn't go with my father, took me for a walk on the grounds. She took me to the small family cemetery and pointed out the one that read 'William Michael Croft Born 1857 Died 1880 Beloved son and Brother'. I looked at her and asked why she wanted me to look at this particular grave.  
  
"William Michael Croft is your real father." she said.  
  
"That is impossible he died 106 years before I was born." I responded.  
  
"This is true Lara, you believe the mystical world, right?"  
  
"Yes, but what does the mystical world have to do with you telling me that someone who has been in the ground for 106 years is my father."  
  
"He is not down there. He is a vampire. I was sent to watch you and to help you train by the oracles. My name is not Marilyn as you thought it is Akasha. I am the queen of all creatures who are damned."  
  
"NoNoNoNoNoNo.....This is not true. It can't be. If that was true than that would mean.....that the man who raised me......"  
  
"Was your great-great-great-great-uncle."  
  
"And my real father is a....."  
  
"Vampire."  
  
"And he is where exactly?"  
  
"Sunnydale, California. Along with your mother."  
  
"My mother?" What's she like?"  
  
"Beautiful. You have the same fire and passion within yourself as she does."  
  
And that leads up to now. I'm on a private jet heading towards California to meet my real parents. All of my possesion including most of my clothes are on 3 of the other family's private jets. My cars are all on boats. I get up and go to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror.  
  
I looked a mess and decide to take a shower before we were to land at Sunnydale airport in 2 hours. After I got out of the shower and had wrapped a towel around myself and proceeded to chop off my waist length hair off to my neck. I also dyed it black and put pink streaks through it.  
  
Then I put on a black tank top and a pair of plain blue jeans.About 30 minutes after I finished getting ready we arrived, but before we left the jet Akasha took me aside.  
  
"Now, since I look old enough we will pretend I'm your mother Nicole De Loncrae. Do you want to keep your name or go by something else?"  
  
"No Lara is just fine. What else do I need to know?"  
  
"You'll be going to Sunnydale High School....."  
  
"Is it like Saint Annes?"  
  
"No it is a public school as well as coed."  
  
"Yes!!! No more all girls schools...Sorry continue."  
  
"There are two names you need to know Dawn Summers and Buffy Summers. Dawn is a student and Buffy is a counselor."  
  
"Why do I need to know their names?"  
  
"Because Buffy is your mother and Dawn is your aunt."  
  
I was a bit shocked to find out that bit of information, but I dealt with it. One week later I was decked out in a black sweat jacket over a black lace bra zipped up to the middle of my cleavage. A pair of black low cut hip-hugging leather pants, a pair of black calf length combat boots.  
  
And I did my make-up with a black smokey-ey and some lip gloss. And last but not least the long black leather kick ass duster I seen in New York and had to have. I looked at myself in the mirror and I new I was ready to blow away the students and teachers alike away at Sunnydale High.  
  
Four hours later I was bored to tears, well not literally but almost. The door to the class I was in opened and some girl gave the teacher a note. The teacher then looked at me.  
  
"Miss. Croft. You are wanted in the office."  
  
I got up trying to think if I had done anything wrong. But couldn't think of anything. I followed the girl out and towards the office.  
  
"Um...do you know what this about? I know I haven't done anything wrong. At least not that I know of." I said.  
  
"Oh, no...the school has this...well it's kind of a rule but not....did that make sense?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anyway when a new student transfers they are to talk to one of the counselors. But don't worry you won't get a weird guy or anything. She's the new counselor.Well not new she's been working since they school started back from summer break. But she's cool at least that's what people tell me. I think they're insane because I live with her she is so not cool. I'm Dawn by the way."  
  
"Lara"  
  
"I know. Here we are. See ya later at lunch maybe."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Okay that was my aunt. I walked in and seen the cubicle that has the name Buffy Summers on it. I go in and look around she's not there so I sit down and wait. About 5 minutes later a beautiful blond with a bright smile walks in and sits down. And I realize as I look at her that I am sitting face to face with my mother. My mother who has no clue I even exist.  
  
"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers. You can call me Buffy. I understand you just moved here?"  
  
"Uh.......yeah from West London."  
  
"How long have you......"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um...how long have you been in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Um...the jet landed in one week ago."  
  
"Oh....um I have to know where did you get that coat?"  
  
"In this leather shop in Times Square."  
  
"New york?"  
  
"Yeah we had a layover there before we got here so me and my mum went to go have us a look."  
  
"So do you miss London?"  
  
"Surprisingly not much. It's nice here not so drab and raining constantly."  
  
"It rains alot in London, does it?"  
  
"Yeah...the weather sucks more then....nevermind. If I finish that sentence I'll be in trouble."  
  
"You can tell me and you don't have to worry about me telling anyone."  
  
"Okay I was just gonna say that the weather sucks mor than the neighbors. But don't tell anyone cause our neighbors back home are the Royal Family. And Prince William deserves to get his arse buggered."  
  
I look at Buffy carefully and she has this weird expression on her face before I say anything though she snorts then covers her mouth as she starts to laugh.  
  
"Sorry....I wasn't expecting you to say that. So you know them I take it."  
  
"I wish I didn't."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Prince William. The reason I think somebody hates me."  
  
"Um...I'm curious. What exactly does buggered mean?"  
  
"Um.... to put it bluntly cause I can't think of another way to put it. It means to get fucked up the arse."  
  
And there she is again with the laughing.  
  
"Um, can I go now? It's my lunch period and I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead. It was nice to meet you Lara."  
  
"It was nice to meet you to Miss Summers."  
  
"Call me Buffy. Miss just makes me sound old."  
  
"Ok see you later Buffy."  
  
And that was my first meeting with my mother and my first day at Sunnydale High School.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~* Buffy sat in her chair still giggling slightly after Lara left. *oh man, now every time I hear Giles or Spike say that I'm not gonna be able to stop from laughing.* She shook her head and did a couple breathing exercises Giles had taught her. She had finaly calmed down when the phone rang. She reached over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Buffy Summers speaking."  
  
"Oh, Buffy. We have just been informed that another SIT has arrived in Sunnydale."  
  
"Okay, where is she and when did she arrive?"  
  
"We don't know exactly where she is yet, Willow is doing a locater spell. But I can tell you she arrived some time last week."  
  
" Do you know where from Giles?"  
  
"England. Why?"  
  
"It wasn't from West London by any chance was it?"  
  
"Yes it was. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Yup. I was just talking to her a minute ago. She's a transfer in her Junior year. I'll talk to her later she went to her lunch period."  
  
Lara sat at an empty table in the lunch room drinking a Pepsi looking around. She spotted Buffy walk in and go over to Dawn then look over at her and smile. She got herself a bottle of water and walked over to where Lara was with Dawn.  
  
BUFFY:"Hi, mind if we sit here?"  
  
LARA:"No, go ahead."  
  
DAWN:"So how do you like it here?"  
  
LARA:"It's a million times better then stupid Saint Annes school for girls."  
  
DAWN:"You went to an all girls school before?"  
  
LARA:"Yeah. It was all right at first but it grew old really quick."  
  
They talked for awhile about school and what their favorites subjects were. Soon lunch was over and Buffy went back to the office and Lara and Dawn went to their math class. They entered the room and sat down.  
  
DAWN:"So what was your house like in London?"  
  
LARA:"It was huge it had about over a 100 rooms and 6 different wings."  
  
DAWN:"Cool. So, uh, do you want to come over after school?"  
  
LARA:" Sure,what is your last class?"  
  
DAWN:"Um....it's English. What's yours?"  
  
LARA:"The same.Ugh...I hate math. Always have always will."  
  
DAWN:"Ha! Met too."  
  
Three hours later Dawn Lara and Buffy headed to 1630 Revello Drive. When they pulled up Lara felt a weird feeling in her gut but she smiled.  
  
LARA:"It's a nice house."  
  
DAWN:"Yeah. It doesn't have 6 wings but it's nice."  
  
BUFFY:"6 wings?"  
  
DAWN:" Lara's house in London has 6 wings and a 100 rooms."  
  
BUFFY:"Really? Wow."  
  
LARA:" Acuatlly I have no clue exactly how many rooms it has."  
  
Buffy , Dawn and Lara headed up the walk way and entered the house. Lara noticed that there were 9 people in the house.  
  
BUFFY:" Hey guys this is Lara. She goes to Sunnydale High. Lara this is Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, Kennedy, Chloe, Molly, and Rona."  
  
LARA:"Hi.um...who is that guy?"  
  
BUFFY:" That's Andrew."  
  
GILES:"Have you told her yet?"  
  
LARA:"Told me what???"  
  
BUFFY:"Your a Slayer in Training."  
  
LARA:" A what?" 


End file.
